Holidays
by BluePlane
Summary: The Lyoko Gang plans a vacation and invites the new student, Lynks, to come with them. But when X.A.N.A. attacks, Lynks finds out about Lyoko. Can he be trusted with it's secret?
1. Default Chapter

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! Thanks for taking time to read this! This is my first Code Lyoko fiction so any help would be much appreciated. I promise to add more chapters so please check for the next chapters. By the way, Ulrich and Yumi already admitted to each other about their feelings so they are going out. Make note of this....Normal font-normal & Italic font-thinking Any reviews for any of the chapters would be much appreciated. Thanks again!  
  
"Hey Ulrich!" a young boy yelled as he crossed the noisy cafeteria, with his food. He sat down next to his brown haired room mate, who seemed like his mind was elsewhere. "Did you hear about the new kid? Some kids say that he moved all the way here from a mysterious island. Others say that he came from halfway around the globe. Interesting isn't it?"  
"Yah Odd, sure." Ulrich said as he looked around the cafeteria. He noticed that Odd wasn't wearing his usual sleeved shirt. This one had short sleeves with a logo in the middle of his shirt that said, "What you looking at?" "_I wonder where Yumi is? I can't seem to take my mind off of her. Every time I think of her when she's not there, I feel the need to be with her._"  
"Ulrich?" mumbled Odd through a mouthful of food as he tugged at his friend's shirt. "You there? Hey snap out of it! Yumi and Jeremy are here!"  
"Huh?" Ulrich said as he broke out of his trance. "Oh sorry Odd, I was just thinking about something."  
A black haired goth girl waved as she and a blonde haired boy walked over towards Ulrich and Odd. "Hey guys!" said the Japanese girl said as she sat down. "What's up?"  
"Oh nothing Yumi, I was just talking about the new kid and broke Ulrich out of this trance like state." answered Odd as he gulped down his food. "Have you guys seen the new kid?"  
"I have." the blonde haired boy answered as he looked around the cafeteria and pushed his glasses up a bit. "He goes by the name Lynks. Weird isn't it? He was wearing long jeans and a loose black t-shirt, I think. His black hair sticks out in front like spikes and he's got these dark brown eyes."  
"Fascinating Jeremy." said Yumi sarcastically. "Hey why don't we go to the park after class?" Yumi suggested. "I don't have anything better to anyway. Anyway, we have to plan our vacation."  
"Neither do I." Odd said as he finished his plate. "Ulrich, you gonna finish those fries? I'm still hungry."  
"You always are Odd. I'm sure you could beat X.a.n.a. in an eating contest if he challenged you to one." Ulrich teased as he handed Odd his fries. "Here you go. The park sounds like a good idea Yumi."  
"Ok, let's all meet outside after class." suggested Jeremy as he checked the time. "Oh no! We're gonna be late for class! Let's get going."  
  
....**To be continued**....He He.... 


	2. Meeting Lynks

**Authors Note:** Sadly I don't own Code Lyoko, but I do own Lynks. Also, for those of you who haven't read the first chapter, I'll leave a bit of the last part in. Please R&R (read and review) Thank You!  
  
"Ok, let's all meet outside after class." suggested Jeremy as he checked the time. "Oh no! We're gonna be late for class! Let's get going."  
"See you later Yumi!" Odd yelled as he, Ulrich, and Jeremy ran towards their classrooms.  
"Yah, bye you guys!" Yumi yelled back as she started walking to class. "_Ulrich, I couldn't stop thinking about you. Every time I see you I get this feeling inside. I'm really glad that you feel the same way about me as I do you. Ever since I've been going out with you, I've been really happy_."  
....  
"Hey Yumi!" Odd said as he jumped off the bench when class was over. "Glad you could make it! Ulrich's been worrying all about you!"  
"Funny Odd." said Yumi as she sat down next to Ulrich. "Before we go to the park, can we stop by my house? I have to pick up a few things."  
"Sure I'll walk with you Yumi." offered Ulrich as he got up. He dusted his olive green shirt off a bit, and fixed his light green t-shirt that he was wearing on the inside "Why don't you guys wait for us at the park? I'm sure we won't take long."  
"Ok Ulrich." Odd said as he gave Ulrich a wink. "You guys can walk to Yumi's house all by yourselves while me and Jeremy wait at the park. Don't take too long because you guys have the whole week at the skating rink, the arcade, and the swimming pool."  
"Actually I was going to materialize Aelita before we went to the park." Jeremy said as he blushed a little and pulled at his blue shirt's sleeve. "After all, we still need to make the preparations for her so she can come with us during our vacation. I can materialize her for a few days now thanks to her."  
"Then I'll tag along with you Jeremy." Odd said as he pushed Ulrich and Yumi forward. "You two get going. The sooner we're at the park, the better."  
"Come on Jeremy!" called Odd as they he reached the elevator and closed the door just as Jeremy came in. The elevator reached the computer room and let out Odd and Jeremy.  
"Aelita?" Jeremy said as he sat down in his chair. "Aelita are you there?"  
"Hi Jeremy. How are you doing?" said a voice as a pink haired visual popped up on the screen.  
"I'm fine Aelita." replied Jeremy. "Listen, can I materialize you for a few hours? We're going to the park and we need to discuss our plans for our vacation."  
"Ok Jeremy." Aelita agreed as she stood up. "You can start the program now."  
"Here it goes." Jeremy said as he activated the program, and pushed a few buttons. He tried this program out a few days ago and this was his 3rd attempt. The last time, Aelita was materialized. Jeremy was so happy because they had figured out how to materialize her for a few days. Now he was just as glad to go through it again. "There finished. Odd, let's go down to the scanner room and get Aelita."  
"Ok, ok." Odd said as he got into the elevator with Jeremy.  
"Aelita!" Jeremy said happily as he ran out of the elevator when they reached the scanner room. "Are you ok?"  
"Of course Jeremy." Aelita replied as she walked out of the scanner in her outfit that slightly resembled Ulrich's except she was wearing a skirt and the shirt on the outside was a pink sleeved shirt and the shirt on the inside was a shade of light green. "Now where are we going to go?"  
"We're going to the park Aelita!" Odd said as he stepped up from behind Jeremy with a slight grin on his face. "It's a wonderful field of grass and trees! There's even a playground to play on!  
"Let's go Aelita," said Jeremy as he took Aelita's hand and pulled her towards the elevator with Odd behind, laughing a bit.   
They took the elevator up and then stepped out of the factory. They ran to the middle of the bridge and went down a hole in it. They ended up in a tunnel and they rolled all the way to the end of the tunnel. Odd rode a skateboard, while Jeremy and Aelita rode on scooters. (Note: this was after Aelita was able to materialize so I had to find a way for Aelita to get through the tunnel on wheels)  
"Come on Jeremy." Odd said as he pulled Jeremy out of the manhole.  
"Aelita give me your hand." Jeremy said as he pulled Aelita out of the manhole  
"Thank you Jeremy." Aelita said as she smiled, which made Jeremy blush a little  
"No problem. Glad to help!" Jeremy yelped as Aelita accidentally tripped and fell over him. "Umm....umm.....Aelita are you ok?"  
"I....I think so." Aelita stuttered as they looked away from each other, trying not to show the other that they were turning red.  
"Hey you two! Get up off the ground, you have plenty of time for that later." Odd said as he tried to control his laughter. "Let's get going to the park!"  
"Right off course." said Jeremy as he sighed and helped Aelita up and started following Odd as they all ran to the park. "Do you think Yumi and Ulrich are there already? I'm sure we took longer then they did."  
"Sure they are. They're probably waiting for us!" replied Odd as they came into a clearing. "Look see! They're over there on the playground!"  
"I see Odd. There's Jeremy and Aelita right behind him." Ulrich told Yumi as he watched her turn in the direction of his finger. "_She's so beautiful. I am glad that I am going out with you. It has been really fun._"  
"Hey guys!" Yumi called as she waved towards them. Odd waved back as they all reach the playground. "What took you so long?"  
"Oh nothing. Just a small incident that happened." answered Odd as a wide grin came upon his face and Aelita and Jeremy turned a bit red. "So what did you need to get Yumi? Flowers for Ulrich? Or some kind of cute teddy bear?"  
"I couldn't find what I needed." Yumi said as she jumped off from where she was sitting and hit Odd on the head. "So what do we need to do for our big vacation? I know Aelita needs clothes and so do I, plus all the food and supplies we are going to need. The food is a major part because Odd is coming with us."  
"Hey! I won't eat everything!" complained Odd as he jumped up and sat next to Ulrich. "But be sure to pack a lot of food just in case."  
"There's that new kid, and it looks like Sissy and her goons keep on following him." Jeremy pointed out as the rest of the gang turned to look. "Wow, he's fast."  
"Yeah, very." Yumi said as she watched like a spectator as Herb and Nicholas pinned Lynks to the ground. "Guess he wasn't fast enough. It's that or he's just messing with them. Should we go help him?"  
"We should before Sissy gets to him." Ulrich said as he and the rest of the gang ran to help Lynks.  
"I have you now!" cried Sissy as she walked towards Lynks. Right where I want you to be!"  
"You think that don't do?" Lynks said as he looked at both Herb and Nicholas. "You're friends are strong. But the way they're holding me won't keep me down."  
"What are you talking about?" Sissy asked as she stared down at Lynks.  
"Let me show you." responded Lynks as he pulled his arms forwards from under Herb's and Nicholas's grip and to his sides. Then he jumped up and ran in towards the playground where, the Lyoko gang was running from. Sissy just stared in shock as she watched him.  
"Fine then!" Sissy yelled as she turned around and started walking in the opposite direction. "Have it your way!"  
"Hey Lynks!" Odd called as he waved him to come over.  
"Hello." He said politely as he came over and stopped in front of Odd. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Odd. That's Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi." replied Odd as each of them said hi. "That was a nice escape you made. How did you do it? They looked like they had you pinned down hard."  
"Simple. They were holding me down above my elbow like this you see." Lynks said as he demonstrated. "All I had to do was pull my arms forward and run away as quick as possible."  
"Wow." said Aelita as she looked towards Jeremy. "Why don't we invite him to come with us to go skating? I'm sure he would enjoy it."  
"That's a great idea!" Yumi said as she nodded her head in agreement. "Lynks do you want to come with us to go skating?"  
"Sure!" said Lynks as he smiled. "I only got one problem. How am I supposed to deal with that?"  
  
**Three Reviews**....then I continue....ha ha! 


	3. Skating Out

**Author's Note:** I just started school so my brain isn't working at all. Special thanks and credit to W.W.W. 147 for helping me create Karyn and Amy. I added chapter three because I had three reviews but had to make some adjustments and tweaks to one and two. Anyway here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
"That's a great idea!" Yumi said as she nodded her head in agreement. "Lynks do you want to come with us to go skating?"  
"Sure!" said Lynks as he smiled.  
"We're gonna have to do a bit of shopping first before our vacation." Jeremy said as he looked towards Aelita. "You're going to need some different clothes for when we go skating Aelita."  
"Let's head over to the mall now so we can pick out her clothes." said Ulrich as he looked over the green field. "Shall we go?"  
"Ok." they all said in agreement. Then they all headed for the shopping center in pairs. Yumi and Ulrich, Jeremy and Aelita, and Lynks who was talking with Odd about different things.  
"So where are you from Lynks?" Odd asked. "I've heard rumors that you're from very far away!"  
"You could say that." Lynks replied as he watched as Yumi laughed when Ulrich said something to her and Jeremy blushed little after Aelita said something. "Are those two pairs like couples? They seem to be."  
"Yes and no." Odd said as he shook his head with a grin. "Yumi and Ulrich are a couple and Aelita and Jeremy have yet to admit their feelings for each other."  
"I see." Lynks said as they turned around a corner.  
....  
"Well here we are!" Odd said as they stopped in front of the entrance. "So we need to get stuff for Aelita, and a lot of food!"  
"Yes Odd." said Yumi sarcastically as she shook her head. "I'll pay for everything guys."  
"No you won't." Lynks said as he stepped in front of the group. "I will. It's the least I can do for you guys since you invited me to come skating with you."  
"Are you sure?" Odd asked as Lynks nodded his head. "Yeah! Thanks!"  
"Yes thank you Lynks." Aelita said as she smiled.  
The gang spent the rest of the day shopping for Aelita's clothes and accessories. Also the food to eat for when they went skating. By the time they were done. It was around night time.  
"Wow! Thank you a lot Lynks!" Aelita said as she looked through her bag. "I love this sweater and this skirt!"  
"No problem Aelita." Lynks said as he put a lollipop in his mouth and stared at the star filled sky.  
"Well we should all be getting home now." Ulrich said as they all said their good byes and ran in different directions.  
....  
"Hey everyone!" Odd said the next, next day. "So are we all ready for our vacation? I know I am."  
"So am I." Aelita said excitedly as she admired her new pink sweater, which she wore with long blue jeans. "These clothes are really nice."  
"Are we all ready?" Ulrich asked as he fixed his long green sleeved shirt and stared down at his baggy brown pants. "It's getting kind of hot out here so I want to get into the skating rink soon."  
"Ok Ulrich. Let's go." Lynks answered as he stepped out from the side of a house. "I agree, it is getting kind of hot out here."  
"Then come on!" Yumi yelled as she started running towards the rink, holding a the lunch basket.  
"It's so cold in here, I can see my own breath!" exclaimed Lynks as he rubbed his hands together, and over his long jeans.  
"Then instead of that short sleeved shirt, you should have worn a long sleeved one." Jeremy teased as he helped Aelita put on her skates. "You better get your skates on. Ulrich is helping Yumi put the lunch basket away and I think Odd is already on the ice."  
"Ok, ok." Lynks said as he requested his size skates and slipped them on. "Let's get onto the ice!"  
"Yumi? Umm...do you want to skate with me?" Ulrich asked as he looked down at the ice.  
"Sure Ulrich." Yumi said as she took Ulrich's hand and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I'd love to."  
Ulrich was blushing all over as he and Yumi skated around the rink. "Where do you think Jeremy and Aelita are?"  
"Probably teaching Aelita how to skate." Odd said as he skated past the couple. "I really don't think Aelita can....whoa!"  
"I'm sorry!" a long dark haired girl apologized as she looked down at Odd. "Are you ok? I wasn't looking where I was going."  
"It's....It's ok." Odd stuttered as he got up and dusted the ice off of his pants. He stared at the girls long sleeves and jeans. As well as her light brown eyes. "I'm Odd. You are?"  
"Her name is Amy." said Lynks suddenly as he skated out from behind her.  
"Lynks? Is that really you?" Amy said as she stared in amazement. "I thought I saw you come in."  
"You two know each other?" Ulrich asked as he watched Odd gape at Amy.  
"We sure do! Lynks here is one of my closest friends!" Amy answered as she looked towards Odd. "It's not nice to stare Odd. Hehe."  
"Oh sorry." Odd said as he turned slightly red.  
"Let's go find Jeremy and Aelita!" Yumi said. "Maybe we can teach Aelita how to skate, if she doesn't know how."  
"Hey you guys!" Jeremy called as he held Aelita's hands as she tried to balance herself. "Who's that?"  
"This is Amy." Yumi answered as she and Ulrich skated up behind Aelita.  
"Are those two over there a couple?" asked Amy as she pointed towards Yumi and Ulrich.  
"They sure are." replied Lynks. "Speaking of that, is Karyn here with you?"  
"Of course I am!" said a voice as somebody's arms wrapped around the neck of Lynks. "You don't think I wouldn't come with here did you baby?"  
"Karyn?" Lynks questioned as he stared at another dark haired girl who was wearing a long red sweater with black pants to match. She had the same colored eyes as Lynks and long hair. "Is that really you?"  
"No duh Lynks!" exclaimed Karyn as she gave him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"So is this your girlfriend Lynks?" Odd asked as he watched the two make out.  
"Mmhm Odd." Lynks mumbled while he kissed Karyn.  
"Of course he is....hehe. Umm....Odd?" Amy said softly as she looked down. "Will you to skate with me?"  
"Umm....umm....sure!" answered Odd happily as he held out his hand and Amy took it. They both started skating in the opposite direction of the rest of the gang.  
"Won't you introduce me to your friends babe?" asked Karyn sweetly when they stopped to breathe.  
"Ok. This is Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi. The one who went off with Amy is Odd." Lynks said as Karyn nodded her head, meaning she understood.  
"Can we go skating too?" Karyn said as she made this face that Lynks could never resist. "It's been such a long time since we last did something together."  
"Of course we can go skating Karyn." answered Lynks with a soft voice. He grabbed her hand gently as they skated off into the rink. "I'll see you guys later!"  
"Isn't that cute?" Yumi said as she looked at Ulrich. "Odd found himself a girlfriend and Lynks found his."  
"Let's help out Aelita." Ulrich said nervously as he turned around to find that Jeremy and Aelita had already started to skate off. "Great we're the last ones to skate!"  
"Then let's go Ulrich!" Yumi said as she pulled Ulrich across the ice.  
"So....umm....do you have a boyfriend?" Odd asked as he skated with Amy.  
"Sadly I don't." Amy replied. "My friend, Karyn as you noticed, already has a boyfriend, Lynks."  
"Oh." Odd said as he stared at his skates.  
"Want to go and find Lynks and Karyn?" Odd said after a while. "We don't have to if you don't want to."  
"Ok then." Amy said as she kissed Odd, and made him blush red all over. "Come on!"  
"Don't bother you two lovebirds!" Karyn said as she and Lynks skated in front of the two. Jeremy and Aelita came up after, with Yumi and Ulrich right behind them. "You two look so cute together....hehe!"  
"Umm..." Odd and Amy said as they bother turned red.  
The lights became dark, a slow song started playing, and the 4 couples skated to the middle of the ice, and started dancing in the light. They all skated and ate for hours and hours.  
"I'm getting sleepy Lynks." said Karyn as she put her head on his shoulder. The whole gang was sitting on a table and snacking on some food. "Can we go now."  
"Sure why not?" Jeremy said as he checked the clock on the wall. It's getting late now anyway."  
"There's only one problem." Amy said as she too rested her head. Except it was on Odd's shoulder. They had become really close and they fell head over heels for each other. "Me and Karyn aren't expected to be home until tomorrow afternoon because we were going to sleep at the beach. But then we found you guys and our parents are out until tomorrow."  
"Why don't you two sleep at our dorms for tonight." Ulrich suggested. "Someone can sleep with Lynks, and someone else can sleep with Jeremy because he has an extra bed. Only thing is, somebody won't have a place to sleep."  
"Whoever doesn't have a place to sleep can come to my house and sleep there." Yumi added as she drank her soda.  
"I'll go with you Yumi." Amy said. "Aelita and Karyn can sleep at the dorms."  
"Thanks Amy." Karyn said as Lynks put his arms around her.  
"Well we better get going." Yumi said as she and Ulrich stood up. "Come on you guys!"  
"Ok." Aelita said as she and the rest of the gang stood up and removed their skates. "Are you going to send me back to Lyoko Jeremy?"  
"Umm no Aelita. Actually I was going to let you sleep in one of the dorms." Jeremy answered as they all walked out the door. "Besides, you have a couple more days to stay here in the real world."  
"Since I'll be sleeping with Lynks, then I guess that Aelita will be sleeping with Jeremy." Karyn said, smiling.  
"I don't think that we're allowed to do that." Jeremy said as they stopped in front of Yumi's house. "We might get caught."  
"Well we'll never know until they try." Ulrich said. "It's risky, but that will be up to you guys to decide."  
"Good luck on deciding you guys!" Yumi said as she grabbed Amy and they ran towards her house. "Me and Amy will see you guys tomorrow!"  
"Bye Odd!" Amy yelled as she and Yumi disappeared behind the door.  
"See you later!" called Odd as he turned towards the rest of the group. "Now what are we gonna do to get the two of them inside the dorms without getting caught?"  
"Quietly." Lynks said as he looked towards Karyn. "Can you keep quiet baby?"  
"Yes." Karyn responded sleepily. She rested in the arms of Lynks and slowly fell asleep.  
"Oh no. She fell asleep." Odd said as he stared at the two. "At least she'll be quiet as we enter the school. "Well let's go. Umm....can you carry her by yourself Lynks?"  
"I think I can." said Lynks as he picked up Karyn. "Yeah, but I don't know for how long."  
"Then let's get going!" Ulrich said as he and the rest of the gang started walking towards the school.  
After what seemed of after hours of walking, they finally reached the school. "Quietly now you guys." Jeremy said as they walked very silently.  
"We'll see you guys later." Ulrich said as he and Odd went into their dorm.  
"Good night." Aelita whispered as she and Jeremy walked into his room. "Oh yeah, tell Karyn that if she wants, she can wear any of my clothes tomorrow. Ok?"  
"Ok Aelita." Lynks said as he walked into his room. "See you guys later."  
"Bye." she whispered as the door closed.  
"You must have had a long day Karyn." Lynks whispered as he laid her on the bed carefully after he closed the door. "Energetic, playful, and sweet as ever."  
"Thanks." Karyn whispered back without opening her eyes. "You're the same as well. I really had fun today."  
"So did I." Lynks whispered as he sat down next to her. "Aelita said that if you want, you can wear any of her clothes tomorrow."  
"Ok." said Karyn as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "I'm gonna go freshen up. Don't wait for me to be done. I know you have another bathroom over there."  
"Always keeping your eye open." remarked Lynks as he got up and entered the bathroom.  
....  
"All done Jeremy?" Aelita asked as Jeremy exited the bathroom. "I'm ready to sleep now. Are you?"  
"Yes Aelita. Good night." Jeremy said as he got into his bed and closed his eyes.  
"Night Jeremy." Aelita said as she smiled and pulled up the covers.  
Odd and Ulrich got into their beds and went to sleep as well. Not even thinking of staying up as late as they wanted too. Everyone was too sleepy to even think of staying up late. Lynks and Karyn finished up their business as well and fell fast asleep. Yumi and Amy stayed up for a little while, talking about stuff, then fell asleep.   
  
Everything in the world seemed all right. Until a TV lit up and revealed a weird eye shaped figure....  
  
Same drill....**Three Reviews**....then I continue 


	4. XANA

Author's Note: Thank you everyone who wrote me a review! I really appreciate it! Note that when dreaming, italics are used, also for other things. As promised, I will continue on to Chapter Four....R&R please....have fun!  
  
Everything in the world seemed all right. Until a TV lit up and revealed a weird eye shaped figure....  
  
The room was almost pitch black. Shapes and forms of different objects appeared out of the darkness. The figure appeared on the television screen in one of the classrooms. It slowly crept out of the box and into the electric plug. It traveled as a spark, and disappeared into the school's projector.  
  
"Am I dreaming? This, this place. I've never been here before." Odd said as he walked around a place full of trees and bushes. "Hey isn't that Amy? Hey Amy!"  
  
"Hi Odd!" Amy answered as she hugged him. "Everyone else is over there!"  
  
"Hey you two! Get over here!" Yumi called as she beckoned for the couple. "We've been waiting for you Odd!"  
  
"I'm coming you guys!" Odd asked as her gently held onto Amy's hand and walked over to the rest of the gang.  
  
"We were going....Odd look out!" yelled Lynks as he pointed behind Odd.  
  
Odd turned around, just in time to see the fierce roar of fire shot at him. When it pierced his skin, he fell over and the scene changed. Odd started falling from the top of a cliff, passing cloud after cloud. "Aah!"  
  
"Aah!" Odd woke up with a shout, sweating all over and panting as he sat up. "It was only a dream, only a dream."  
  
He looked over to his room mate's bed. Ulrich did not wake up from Odd's shouts and screams because of his earplugs. "What time is it?" Odd asked himself as he looked at the clock. "Only three a.m. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Ugh." groaned Ulrich as he shifted a bit in his bed.  
  
"I better get back to sleep." Odd thought to himself as he lay back down and pulled the covers over him. "It's nothing to worry about, just a little dream. A dream that I hope will not happen."  
  
....  
  
"Hey guys!" called Odd as he ran up to the rest of the gang. "Wasn't yesterday fun?"  
  
"I'm sure it was for you since you found yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Karyn asked. "You two make such a cute couple."  
  
"Oh leave them alone Karyn. Don't tease them." Yumi said as Karyn and Odd turned bright red. "Besides, you have a boyfriend of your own don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I'm happy I have someone like him." Karyn said quietly as she and Lynks blushed a little.  
  
"So what's the plan for today you guys?" Aelita asked as she giggled a bit. "Are we going to do some other fun thing?"  
  
"Well we are supposed to go to the swimming pool." Ulrich said as he looked up at the tree. "But the principal wants everyone who stayed back in their dorms to meet in the auditorium. Probably for some boring educational purpose or something like that."  
  
"So then let's go!" Odd said as he started running towards the auditorium, with the rest of the gang right behind him. "The sooner we get done with whatever we have to do in the auditorium, the better."  
  
"Hey! What are you guys doing over there?" a voice called as the group was running through the hall.  
  
"Oh hi Jim!" Jeremy called as he stopped along with everyone else. "We were just on our way to the auditorium. Aren't you going to go too?"  
  
"Of course I am. What I want to know is, who are those three kids with you guys?"  
  
"This is Lynks, the new student Jim." Ulrich explained as he pointed towards Lynks. "That's Karyn and Amy. They're his friends. Oh, and that's Aelita, she's coming to this school soon."  
  
"I see. But are those two students at this school?" questioned Jim with a suspicious look on his face.  
  
"No not exactly." Odd said, grinning. "You see they're just visiting the school to see what it's like. They're staying with us for the day, until they can go home. Their parents went out on a little trip."  
  
"Alright. Seeing as how they have nowhere else to go, I guess they can come with you guys to the auditorium. Just make sure they won't make any trouble. You guys know what the consequences are."  
  
"We will Jim, thanks!" Jeremy called as they all started running.  
  
"Phew, we made it just in time!" gasped Odd, after catching his breath and sitting down on a chair.  
  
"Yah, good thing too. That guy over there is just about to speak." Lynks pointed out as he looked towards a man with glasses. "Who's he?"  
  
"That the principal. He's also the father of Sissy, the girl who tried to catch you the other day." answered Jeremy as he adjusted his seat.  
  
"Oh. Is that why she's so stuck up?" Lynks asked as he lay back in his chair."  
  
"Probably, but we don't really know what is wrong with her." Ulrich said as he and the rest of the gang started cracking up.  
  
"Who is this Sissy girl and why did she try to pin you down?" Karyn questioned Lynks as she gave him a hurt look. "Have you been cheating on me behind my back?"  
  
"Of course not, you know I would never do anything like that to you." Lynks responded as he gave her a smile.  
  
"It's okay Karyn. Sissy is just a crazed person, who thinks she's the queen of the world." Yumi reassured Karyn. "Speaking of which, here she comes now."  
  
"Oh Lynks honey!" Sissy called as she walked towards the row occupied by the group. "Would you like to sit next to me?"  
  
"Back off of him!" Karyn said angrily as she stood up and glared at Sissy.  
  
"Karyn, please sit down." asked Lynks as he slowly pulled her down to her seat. "She's not worth it."  
  
"Not worth it?" Sissy cried. "I supposed she is then, huh? Who is she? Your girlfriend?"  
  
"As a matter of fact she is!" said Amy as she hugged Odd, making him blush. "I'm also Odd's girlfriend so don't you try and make a move on him!"  
  
"What!? How could you....I mean how is it possible? Grr! Ulrich would you....never mind." mumbled Sissy as she looked at the four couples, huddling closer to their girl or boy. Sissy stomped off, furious that she had been rejected once again by the group. Herb and Nicholas followed right behind her, glaring that whole time at the couples.  
  
"Umm....Amy? Thanks." Odd said as he kissed her softly on her check and blushed a little.  
  
"No problem." Amy said smiling as she turned a bit red as well.  
  
"Ok students." the principal said into the microphone. "Today we are very lucky to be able to have this projector for a while. Thanks to one of my closest and dearest friends."  
  
"I'll be right back Karyn." Lynks said as the principal was talking. He stood up and walked out of the auditorium.  
  
"Students, please direct your attention towards the screen. Enjoy." the principal said as Jim turned on the projector.  
  
"Hello and welcome to an undersea adventure! Today we...." the image disappeared and the screen went blank.  
  
"Hey what's going on?" Jim asked as he tried to turn on the projector. Suddenly the screen turned on and the same weird eye figure appeared.  
  
"Oh no it's X.A.N.A." stuttered Yumi as a black and white spinning whirlpool looking shape appeared and started turning. "Look away from the screen! We have to get to the factory!"  
  
"Then let's go!" Ulrich yelled as he pushed the chair in front of him and started running towards the door. "Hurry up!"  
  
"But what about Amy, Karyn, and the others?" Odd asked as he turned around to look at the rest of the students. The students looked back at him, their eyes glowing a bright red. Slowly they all started to stand up and then walked towards the Lyoko gang.  
  
"Never mind, there is nothing we can do for them! Now come on!" Jeremy urged as the ran out the door and barred it.  
  
"That should hold them for a while." Aelita said smiling. "We better get going. The sooner we deactivate the tower, the better."  
  
"Let's go Aelita!" Ulrich yelled as they ran out into the grass.  
  
"What's going on?" Lynks thought to himself as he looked at the door to the auditorium. "Oh no! Why is everyone's eyes glowing like that? What happened to Karyn and Amy! I better follow Ulrich and the rest of the gang. I might get some answers."  
  
....  
  
"What do you think X.A.N.A. has in store for us this time?" Aelita asked through breaths as they ran towards the manhole. "I'm sure it's something dangerous."  
  
"Well, we don't know yet." Odd answered. "But it's probably something corny. Ha ha!"  
  
"Knock it off Odd. This is no laughing matter." scolded Yumi as she spotted the manhole. "Karyn, Amy, and Lynks are still in that school. Doing who knows what?"  
  
"Oh no! We forgot about Lynks!" Jeremy gasped. "Should we go back for him?"  
  
"Nah he's a tough kid. He can handle himself." responded a grinning Odd while Lynks watched from behind a tree.  
  
"Down you go Yumi." said Ulrich as he let go of Yumi's hand, which he loved to hold. Yumi climbed down the hole when Ulrich let go. Followed by Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, then finally Ulrich.  
  
"I should follow them." though Lynks as he ran towards the spot where he saw his friends disappear. He removed the cover and climbed down the hole.  
  
"Come on, come on!" said Odd as he motioned for the others to hurry up and get out of the hole. "We have to save the rest of them. Especially Amy!"  
  
"You must really like her, huh Odd?" Aelita asked as she stood up.  
  
"Yeah....I really do." answered Odd as he put his hand behind his head. "But enough about that, we really need to get going."  
  
"Whatever you say Odd." Aelita said smiling as she ran towards the factory, tagging behind Jeremy.  
  
"What is this place? I really gotta get to know about my surroundings." Lynks thought to himself as he climbed out of the hole and ran towards the factory.  
  
"Finally!" Jeremy said as the elevator closed and started it's descent.  
  
Lynks saw the elevator move as he slid down the rope. He ran towards the elevator and grabbed onto the rope and slide down on top of the elevator. "Just like how we used to do when we went rock climbing." whispered Lynks to himself.  
  
The elevator finally stopped and let out it's passengers. Lynks opened the hatch on top of the elevator and slide into the computer room just before the door closed. "I better hide before the others see me." thought Lynks as he slowly walked behind a block like piece of metal.  
  
"There's been an activated tower." Lynks heard Jeremy say. "It's in the polar regions. You guys get down into the scanner room. The recent scanner addition should help out a lot."  
  
"Aah the polar regions!" exclaimed Odd as he jumped around and into the open elevator door.  
  
"Let's go Ulrich!" called Yumi as she admired her boyfriend.  
  
"Coming Yumi!" responded Ulrich as he ran into the elevator. "See you later Jeremy!"  
  
"I guess it's safe come out now." thought Lynks as the door closed. He stood up from behind the box and stepped up a few feet behind Jeremy, waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Ok I'm going to send you guys into Lyoko now." Jeremy said as he pushed a few buttons on the keyboard. "Scanner Odd, scanner Yumi, scanner Ulrich, scanner Aelita. Virtualization!"  
  
"Aah!" Aelita cried as she dropped from the sky. "I'll never get used to that."  
  
"You will, sooner or later." said Odd as he dropped gracefully. "Now where is that tower?"  
  
"It's over in that direction." answered Aelita as she pointed towards an iceberg. "The pulsations lead that way."  
  
"Be careful you guys." Jeremy warned as he viewed his computer screen. "X.A.N.A. might be planning something."  
  
"So what is this X.A.N.A. thing?" asked Lynks, making Jeremy jump.  
  
"Lynks what are you doing here?" Jeremy blurted out as he fixed his glasses.  
  
"I followed you guys. All of you really need to learn how to keep a secret like this." Lynks responded. "I mean this is such a cool place!"  
  
"Jeremy is something wrong?" asked Aelita as she popped up on screen. "Is that Lynks? What is he doing here?"  
  
"Aelita? Whoa you look....virtual." Lynks commented as he stared in surprise at the screen.  
  
"It's kinda hard to explain. Watch out! There are three mega tanks and four crabs coming your way!" Jeremy warned as he watched the red dots on the screen advance towards his friends.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help?" questioned Lynks as he curiously stared at the screen.  
  
"Yes! There is something you can do! Go into the elevator and take it one level down. You'll then reach the scanner room." Jeremy instructed "There's a fifth scanner that I installed, just in case I was needed in Lyoko."  
  
"Ok Jeremy." said Lynks as he obediently walked towards the elevator. "Can I have an explanation after this is all over?"  
  
"Sure, we'll fill you in later." Jeremy said as Lynks closed the door and began his descent to the scanner room.  
  
"Hey Jeremy! What's going on? Odd asked as he and the rest of the group ran for cover.  
  
"Lynks is coming into Lyoko. Be prepared. I'm making his character right now." Jeremy explained as the keys on his keyboard clacked. "Lynks, I'm ready. Step into the scanner and get ready."  
  
"Ok Jeremy." Lynks said as he stepped into the fifth scanner. "I'm in."  
  
"Good, now be prepared." said Jeremy as he opened Lynks's character. "Scanner, Lynks. Virtualization!"  
  
Out of the sky appeared a dark figure. This figure was dressed all in black, and his only visible skin was his head. "Aah!" Lynks shouted as he dropped from the sky. He landed safely on his feet, but was a bit shaken.  
  
"Lynks!" a voice said. "Are you there?"  
  
"Jeremy? Yeah I'm here." responded Lynks as he examined his tail, which moved back and forth in a playful like motion. "I like what you did Jeremy."  
  
"Thanks. You have the ability to create force shields and fire energy with your hands." explained Jeremy as Lynks created a shield and fired energy with his hands.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" asked Lynks as he dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
"They're right in front of you. You can jump most of the way, but be careful of enemies." warned Jeremy.  
  
"Got you." Lynks said as he jumped very high and repeated his steps until he came into a clearing.  
  
"Lynks!" Odd yelled as his friend landed on top of the snow hill. "We're glad you're here!"  
  
"Let's get them you guys!" Yumi yelled as they all ran out from their cover and started attacking. Aelita stayed behind, her hope with the group.  
  
"Laser Arrow!" Odd yelled as he shot a few arrows at the mega tank and destroyed it.  
  
"Odd watch out!" Ulrich yelled as Odd was shot down by a crab.  
  
"You lost twenty life points Odd!" exclaimed Jeremy. "Be careful! Lynks what are you doing?"  
  
"Sorry Jeremy. Something just doesn't feel right." Lynks apologized as he fired a blast of energy at a crab and destroyed it.  
  
"You're right! Everyone trapped inside the school got out!" Jeremy said as he checked the television. "They're causing chaos everywhere, and they're heading towards the factory! Hurry up you guys!"  
  
"We're trying Jeremy!" Yumi said as she destroyed a mega tank. "But this isn't easy!"  
  
"Focus the enemy attacks on me you guys!" Lynks yelled as his force shield appeared on his hands.  
  
"Well here goes nothing!" Odd yelled as the mega tank fired at him and hit the force shield. The blast reflected and destroyed the mega tank. The others did the same and soon all the monsters were destroyed.  
  
"Aah!" cried Jeremy. "They're here you guys! Hurry up!"  
  
"Jeremy!" yelled Aelita as she stared into the sky. "Hold on!"  
  
"I can't!" Jeremy said as struggling noises were heard. "They're...Aah!"  
  
"Jeremy!" they all yelled.  
  
"Aelita get into the tower and do what you have to do!" Yumi urged as a worried look came across her face.  
  
"I'm going." Aelita said as she entered the tower.  
  
"Ugh! Hurry!" yelled Jeremy as he struggled to keep his classmates away from the computer. "I can't hold them back any longer!"  
  
"Come on Aelita." Odd thought to himself.  
  
By now Aelita was on the first platform and making her way to the middle. "Keep away!" Jeremy yelled as he pushed some kids down.  
  
"Aelita!" Ulrich yelled to the tower.  
  
By now Jeremy was covered by kids and he disappeared. Aelita entered the second platform and had reached the middle.  
  
"Code Lyoko." Aelita thought to herself as she entered in the exact words.  
  
"Help!" Jeremy's cries for help were muffled by the kids piled over him. "Aelita!"  
  
Time reset just moments before Jeremy met a horrible fate. The return to the past program activated....  
  
To be continued....He he! 


	5. Was it a dream?

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the last chapter. I was kind of sleepy and off task. Well here's the next one, enjoy!  
  
"_Ugh, was that a dream? It seemed so real._" Lynks thought to himself as he opened his eyes, and looked around the room.  
  
"Hmm." moaned Karyn as she snuggled in next to Lynks. His arm was right under her, he decided not to move it in case he woke her up.  
  
"_Well as long as you're safe._" thought Lynks as he looked at the time. "_Seven? I've been asleep for a short time. We only went to bed at one in the morning._"  
  
"Lynks, is that you?" asked Karyn as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Yes its me. Did you have a nice sleep?" answered Lynks as he turned to look at her.  
  
"Of course I did. I felt safe sleeping next to you." Karyn said as she sat up slowly, allowing Lynks to move his arm. "Should we go get the others? I'm kinda hungry."  
  
"Ok, but don't you want to freshen up first? Aelita said she would lend you some clothes since you'll be with us today."  
  
"Go see if they're awake first." urged Karyn.  
  
"Why don't you come with me?" suggested Lynks as he stood up and dusted off his black jeans.  
  
"Please Lynks?" asked Karyn as she made a face that Lynks could never resist.  
  
"Alright, be right back." He said as he walked out the door and closed it. "That face always gets me."  
  
"Lynks!" an almost too recognizable voice. "Wait up for me!"  
  
"What do you want Sissy? I'm busy." asked Lynks as he kept on walking.  
  
"I just want to talk. I won't pin you down this time. I promise." said Sissy as she caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Won't you talk to me?"  
  
"Sorry, but I have no time." Lynks answered as he withdrew his arm. "Besides, those two goons of yours seem pretty eligible to be your boyfriends. Except they're way smarter."  
  
"Why I never, who are you to tell me off?" Sissy asked angrily as she glared at him. "It's all because of that girl you look after isn't it? You think she's better than me."  
  
"He doesn't think, he knows!" a voice said from behind. "Move away from him!"  
  
"Well if it isn't Karyn. What have you been tailing us the whole time?" asked Sissy as she and Lynks stopped walking.  
  
"No, you've been following Lynks. I've seen you at the ice skating rink and I saw you run after him when I opened the door."  
  
"That's....that's absurd!" cried Sissy.  
  
"It isn't. You've followed Ulrich for a long time you know!" Odd said as he walked out from behind the wall. "I know it, Ulrich knows it, Yumi knows it, and Jeremy knows it.  
  
"Yup! said the rest of them as they walked down the hall.  
  
"What? Where did you all come from? I....I....forget it!" yelled Sissy as she ran off towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Thanks Karyn." Lynks said as he took her hand. "You look different."  
  
"Mhmm, thanks to Aelita." Karyn said as she looked towards Aelita. "As I walked out of the dorm, Aelita came up to me and I went to freshen up. Didn't take long because I knew what to choose."  
  
"Anyway, you guys want to eat?" asked Odd as he looked around. "I'm hungry."  
  
"You always are, and that's one thing I like you for." Amy said as she hugged Odd, making him turn red.  
  
"You guys go ahead, we want to talk with Lynks for a while." Ulrich said as she shifted his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Okay, we know the way. We passed it last night." said Amy as she took Karyn. "Let's go."  
  
"What do you guys need to talk to me about?" Lynks asked as he waved the two off.  
  
"Umm....How do we put this. Do you remember anything about today? Like its happened already but just not yet?" asked Jeremy.  
  
"I think. I thought it was a dream but it was so real." answered Lynks as he looked at the group. "Why do you guys ask?"  
  
"That dream you had, it was real." answered Yumi. "It's a thing called Lyoko. Inside it has a virus called X.A.N.A. It enters our world and tries to create danger. But we stop it by entering things called scanners. Which are controlled by the super computer, which Jeremy operates."  
  
"We enter the scanners and appear in the virtual world of Lyoko. That is where Aelita is from." Odd said. "When we are in Lyoko, we have these weird powers that help us defeat monsters and save the world! Oh yeah, Aelita has the power to deactivate towers that X.A.N.A. activates. That is why we need to protect her."  
  
"So it wasn't a dream." Lynks said. "Does Karyn and Amy remember any of this?"  
  
"No, they wouldn't because there is this program that resets time." answered Jeremy. "You remember because you have been in Lyoko."  
  
"So is there a chance that we might enter Lyoko again?" asked Lynks as they all began walking towards the cafeteria.  
  
"You just may Lynks, you just may." answered Odd.  
  
Well that's the end. I'll put up a sequel if I feel up to it, or if people want it a lot. Thanks everyone! 


End file.
